Nowadays, several specialized devices (for example, such as Augmented Reality (AR) headsets, Mixed Reality (MR) headsets, and the like) allow users to experience and interact with simulated environments (for example, such as AR, MR and the like). Such simulated environments enhance a user's experience of reality around him/her and provide the user with a feeling of immersion within the simulated environments, using contemporary techniques such as stereoscopy. Such specialized devices are commonly known as Head-Mounted Displays (HMDs).
Such HMDs are often video see-through devices that display a sequence of images upon display screens. Typically, an HMD displays different images of a given visual scene on separate display screens for left and right eyes of a user. As a result, the user is able to perceive a stereoscopic depth within the given visual scene.
However, conventional HMDs suffer from several disadvantages. Firstly, display screens used in the conventional HMDs are small in size. As a result, pixel densities offered by such display screens are insufficient to imitate a visual acuity of human eyes, so much so that display screens offering higher pixel densities are dimensionally too large to be accommodated in HMDs. Furthermore, a field of view of the display screens offering higher pixel densities is limited. Secondly, display screens used in the conventional HMDs require a large number of optical components to properly render a simulated environment. Moreover, some of these optical components are movable. Such large numbers of optical components are difficult to accommodate in the HMDs. Consequently, the conventional HMDs are not sufficiently well-developed and are limited in their ability to mimic the human visual system.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional display apparatuses.